Reyes Vidal
Like many exiles, Reyes Vidal’s screening interviews and personal records were corrupted during the mutiny on the Nexus. Internal staffing emails show he was a pilot assigned to shuttle N-503 call-sign “Anubis,” but beyond that, very little is known about Reyes’ life before arriving in Andromeda. Since the Nexus uprising, Reyes has made a name for himself as a smuggler working out of Kadara Port. While most exiles on Kadara feel pressured to choose between joining the Outcasts or the Collective to be successful, Reyes proudly claims to be a “free agent” and even does jobs for the angaran Resistance. Reyes traveled to Andromeda aboard the Nexus. He left during the uprising but rather than join Sloane, he chose to forge his own path among a band of smugglers. Despite being known as a reliable smuggler who always gets the job done, Reyes is notoriously bad about paying his bar tabs with the exception of Tartarus, where its rumored he has worked out a deal with Kian, the owner. Mass Effect: Andromeda We first meet Reyes on Kadara Port. Pathfinder Ryder arrives at the local pub to meet a contact named Shena, a member of the angaran resistance. A male human arrives at the counter and offers Ryder a drink. He introduces himself using his code name but reveals he is Reyes Vidal. He is paid by the angarans to supply them with any valuable information ("among other things") he gains while in contact with Sloane Kelly, the leader of the port, and the 'outcasts'. An angaran named Vehn Terev has been arrested by Sloane and is being held in a cell on the Port. Ryder wants to help Jaal rescue the angaran Moshae from her kett captors. Vehn was involved in her capture and may be convinced to reveal integral information. Since Sloane and the outcasts are enemies of the Nexus and do not trust the Initiative, Ryder enlists the help of Reyes to gain some information but in return for his help, Reyes asks the Pathfinder to help him with other tasks. This includes proving the Roekaar are behind the attacks on Kadara Port. He believes SAM assistance in finding and analyzing evidence would bring the Roekaar to justice. After Ryder agrees to accompany Sloane to meet with the The Charlatan, Ryder and Sloane come face to face with Reyes who reveals himself to being The Charlatan. Reyes challenges Sloane to a one on one duel, winner takes Kadara port. During this cutscene, SAM points out a sniper is trained on Sloane and Ryder must choose whether to tackle Sloane out of the way, or let her get shot. If Ryder chooses to tackle Sloane, Reyes runs and is pursued by Ryder who can then choose to shoot Reyes or not. This results in Sloane remaining in power of Kadara port. If Ryder chooses not to interupt, Sloane is killed by a single shot. If Reyes was romanced up to this point, the romance can be confirmed or discarded at this time. Reyes will run Kadara port from the shadows, continuing to remain anonymous and work through his figure head, Keema Dohrgun. Whether Ryder chooses to side with Sloane or Reyes, this storyline must be completed before an outpost can be built on Kadara. Romance Reyes can be romanced by either male or female Ryder, but only by those who reject Sloane's offer. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Mass Effect: Andromeda